Quinn and Rashel: What happens next?
by Accailia
Summary: What happens when Quinn and Rashel have defeated Hunter? What will they do? Bad Summary but story is better. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Quinn and Rashel: What happens next?

Summary:

What happens when Quinn and Rashel have defeated Hunter? What will they do? Bad Summary but story is better ;)

**A/N:**

**This is my first story so… Please read and review. Please be honest. Constructive criticism only please (along with reviews saying you like It ;)). Hope you enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Night World, L. J. Smith does. This applies to all chapters.**

**Also things spoken in italics are mind speak**

_Where do we go now?_ Rashel asked. She was feeling really tense. After all they had just attempted to kill several of the most powerful vampires ever made. _I don't know babe. Let's just get off this boat first, _came the reply of her soulmate Quinn. Hunter's yacht had just docked in the Boston harbor. Rashel went to get Timmy and Quinn Nyala. When Rashel got to the stateroom, Timmy was fast asleep. Carefully she picked him up. Suddenly Rashel remembered something. _Quinn?_

_Hmmmmm?_

_What are we going to do with the boat?_

_Don't worry I've got something figured out._

_Oh. Ok then._

Quickly they unloaded Timmy and Nyala off the boat. Softly she set Timmy down. As soon as Rashel got off the boat she felt a lot more at ease. Quinn could feel this and chuckled. Rashel pretended to be offended; this only made him laugh more. Seeing that she was annoyed he stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn then went to the nearest boat captain. Using his vampire powers he made the captain abandon his boat and take the yacht out on to the water and pretend it was his. "You do realize that he probably would have taken it anyway, no questions asked." Rashel stated. "Yeah I know but where's the fun in that?" Quinn asked. Rashel giggled. Before she had time to say anything she was greeted by a group of screaming girls. Leading the pack were Daphne and Fayth. The girls were screaming her name and running towards her, "RASHEL! RASHEL! RASHEL!" they screamed. Daphne was screaming "OHMIGOD RASHEL, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU". The screaming pack of girls stopped a couple of feet short of her. She was curious why, but then Daphne spoke. "Rashel, What the hell are you doing with HIM?"

A/N: I know it isn't particularly good but… Oh well. Also I finished it on a cliff hanger. I swear I didn't mean to but it just went with the story :P. I know Rashel and Quinn wouldn't act like that this early into the relationship but it went well with the story. Please review. If you have any ideas I will listen and try to use them. I have lots more ideas but I don't know if I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. I know the last chapter was really short but hopefully this one will be longer =) Also thanks for reviewing =)**

Oh goddess, thought Rashel. She had never thought that this moment would come. She had thought that as soon as Keiko and Anne-lise had set sail she would never see them again. Then again she had never thought she would fall in love with the vampire that had abducted them, want to fill the ruthless John Quinn's mind with kisses, warmth, sunshine and comfort, and never have to explain why she was with "him".

_Rashel, do you want me to wipe their memories clean or influence them?_

_No Quinn. It's alright. But I think we better explain to them what's going on, before they pull their stakes out._

Quinn mentally laughed. Rashel smiled at him. "WELL?" Daphne practically screamed. This brought both of them back to the real world. "WELL? RASHEL WILL YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE VAMPIRE THAT ABDUCTED US AND ALMOST KILLED US?" Daphne suddenly stopped her rampage. Disbelief dawned over her face when Fayth spoke up, "You're soulmates?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Rashel nodded then bowed her head. It wasn't that she was ashamed to be soulmates with Quinn, because she wasn't, it was because even after she had got on that yacht she had never thought she would have to see or deal with this group of girls ever again. Now she had to she felt really bad because after she was up in the mansion, she hadn't even given them a single thought. All she had thought about was killing as many of the most powerful made vampires there ever was.

When she looked up Daphne had fainted. The rest of the girls were surrounding her, but Fayth just stood where she was before with a smug look on her face. This upset Rashel, after all only a few days ago she had said that vampire and human soulmates were disgusting, now she was part of that very group. On feeling Rashel's upset, Quinn promptly growled at Fayth. At that particular moment Rashel couldn't have felt anymore love and warmth towards him **(A/N well yet anyway, after all they've only known each other for about a week, and for over half of that time he didn't know who she was or he thought her name was Shelly XP)**

Fayth just ignored Quinn and spoke to Rashel. "So what are you going to do?" she asked. She's actually concerned thought Rashel. "Why do you care?" snapped Quinn. He was still angry with Fayth for making Rashel upset. _Calm down Quinn, I'm fine. Just let me talk to her. _Rashel told him telepathically. "I don't know what we're going to Fayth" she replied. "Well if you're interested I have an idea." Fayth said. Rashel looked at her confused, and then realization dawned on her. "Oh goddess" Rashel said, "There has to be another option. There has to be", but on the inside she knew it was the only option. Quinn spoke up from beside Rashel; he said "Does anyone wish to inform me of the idea which both of you seem to share?"

"Quinn. Were going to have to join…" Rashel shuddered. This really was the last option available, but she still couldn't say it. "Rashel what are we going to have to join?" He said. Rashel still couldn't say it. In a sheepish voice Fayth said "You're going to have join Circle Daybreak"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Yeah I know that the chapters are really short but I'm probably going to write lots of really short chapters. Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. Here's my next chap. Sorry it took a while to update, I had writers block =)**

Quinn just stood there shocked. That thought had never occurred to him. He had thought that he and Rashel would have to go on the run, well not exactly on the run but keep traveling, like he has done for the last four hundred years or so. But know he realized that he was being was being naïve. Of course he was. How could he and Rashel go on the run without someone recognizing them? And if he was seen with a human, or if she was seen with a vampire, let alone John Quinn, one of the most feared made vampires ever, they would get killed. _John are you alright? JOHN?_

Rashel was getting worried. Quinn had been out of it for over a minute now. She was so worried about him she had lost zanshin. She sent him a message telepathically, _John are you alright? JOHN? _No answer. "Fayth he isn't responding! What do I do?" Rashel asked frantically. Then she remembered the knife that she had in her waistband. Her hand shaking she reached for the knife. She fumbled to get it out, but when she did she got zanshin back. When ever she had a weapon in her hand she automatically got zanshin, no matter what. Swiftly she cut her wrist. As soon as she did he snapped out of his trance.

Quinn quickly became aware of his surroundings. He was standing at Boston harbor. He wasn't yet sure who was surrounding him, or what had happened over the last few days. But that didn't matter, because he smelt blood. His fangs grew. He began to search for the source.

Rashel just stood there, blood pouring out of her wrist waiting to see Quinn's reaction. She had only meant to make a small nick in her wrist, but instead she had made a big gash. She watched his fangs grow; this had been the result she was expecting. She wasn't worried by this because she knew if she needed to she could ward him off.

Quinn had located the source. It was coming from his right. Slowly he turned giving his signature smile, the one that could frighten humans and vampires alike. But when he saw the source, he stopped in his tracks. Just as quickly as everything had left, everything came flooding back to him; the cellar, the club, the mansion and his soulmate, Rashel.

Rashel watched as his fangs retracted. She watched as he understood what was going. She watched as he stepped closer and hugged her. And she watched as questioning flooded his eyes. "Rashel are you OK?" he asked her. "Yeah" she replied. Although her wrist was really hurting, she was relieved to have her Quinn back. Somehow Rashel knew that Quinn knew she was lying. She knew because he had stepped back from her and had a serious look on his face. "Let me look at your wrist" he said in a strictly business tone. Rashel slowly pulled back her tracksuit sleeve, reveling the large cut. Quinn took one look at it and said "What were you trying to do?" Rashel replied "Well you were in this trance thingy, and I needed to wake you up so cut myself, hoping the smell of blood would wake you up."

"It did," Quinn said bringing a little laughter to the situation, "But why'd you make it so big?"

"Well I didn't mean to, but I used the knife that was in my waistband and well…" she trailed off. Seeing that the cut was still bleeding, Quinn took his shirt off, ripped it, and wrapped the fabric around Rashel's wrist. "There" he said. He had stepped closer to put the bandage on and know they were nearly touching. Rashel looked up and stared into Quinn's eyes. Quinn used her position to his advantage and kissed her.

Rashel felt the world around her fall away as she deepened the kiss. She could feel all of Quinn's emotions; love, apprehension, happiness and hope. Hope for a brighter future for both of them. She knew Quinn could also feel her emotions; love, relief and happiness. _Rashel I love you. _Quinn sent her. _I love you too, John._ They completely forgot everything and just focused on each other's emotions. Rashel was about to deepen the kiss even more when an unwanted voice surrounded them. It was going "Hello, earth to Rashel and Quinn. HELLO!" Rashel was confused; she had thought that it was just her and Quinn. Quinn feeling that she was confused mentally chuckled. _It's your friend Fayth. _Rashel was still confused. _From Circle Daybreak. _Still confusion. _Outside._

_Oh. _Rashel thought. _Quinn we've got to break it off now, but I promise you we will continue it later. _And with that Rashel broke off.

When she looked around, Fayth was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked. Rashel just stood there, a ghost of a blush erupting over her face. Quinn just said "Well Fayth, as you rudely interrupted us; I hope you have a good reason for it."

"Actually I do," she replied, "See as you two were playing tongue hockey I had an idea as to how you will join Circle Daybreak."

"Shoot" Rashel said. "OK then. Step one…"

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me ages to write. I am still planning to write more, but it is gonna take me longer to update probably as I go back to school tomorrow. I hope it doesn't take me longer, but it most likely is. Please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reviewing, you guys are great. So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I just went back to school =( I would like to give thanks to Lamia Vampress for the idea. Also thank you to my constant reviewers, RQRGJM9311 and Lamia Vampress, this is for you =)**

**Also Timmy, Nyala and Fayth are at the harbor still. Quinn wiped all the pack of girls memories clean, and influenced them to go home as soon as they woke up.**

Step one, Rashel mused. She was in Quinn's car, Quinn in the driver's seat Rashel the passenger's. They were heading back to her place, to collect her stuff so they could leave for the Circle Daybreak headquarters, in Las Vegas. The ride there so far had been silent except for Rashel giving odd directions to Quinn. They were only a few blocks away when Quinn pulled the car over. He turned to face Rashel. Confused Rashel asked "Ummmmm, Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because something's wrong."

"Ummmm no there isn't." Rashel lied. There was something wrong, but she wasn't about to tell him. "Rashel Jordan, do not lie to my face. I can tell when you're lying and I can also tell when something is wrong. Now, are you going to tell me, or do I have to drag it out of you?" Rashel was shocked. How could Quinn know that? How could he tell when something was wrong? She was so shocked; she just sat there and looked at him. "Fine," Quinn said, "have it your way." And he kissed her. As soon as their lips touched the soulmate connection flared up. Quinn began to search for the information deep into Rashel's mind. Rashel didn't care because she was really into the kiss. Suddenly, Quinn broke away. "Hey!" Rashel protested. "Oh babe, I'm so sorry."

"What for?" She asked confused. "The werewolf and vampire, killing your adopted parents. Sensei I think you called him?"

"Oh that." Rashel said. Talking about it reopened fresh wounds. "Well don't be," she said, "It was my fault. I lead them back here after a mission. I wasn't careful enough." Rashel had a blank expression on her face, she didn't want to give it away that it had upset her, talking about him. "Rashel, are you ok?" Quinn asked. "Yeah." Rashel replied. A pained expression crossed Quinn's face. "So, why are you so upset?" he asked. "What? How'd you know? How could you… Damn. The soulmate connection, right?" She had forgot about that, she forgot how without even touching, he could vaguely she her feeling's and what she was doing, and she his. "Well," Rashel said, "If you must know I'm worried because the last time someone from the Night World was in my house, they took away everything that I cared about." Quinn understood. "OK then," he said, "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want me to go with you, or stay here and you can run to your house and grab some stuff and meet me back here?"

"Quinn I'm fine. Come on let's go, it's only a few blocks away and if I leave you, something might happen to you." Rashel gave him a warm smile. Quinn laughed. Slowly Quinn pulled away. _Quinn? _Rashel sent him telepathically. _We'll finish it later._ Was all he said.

After a couple of minuets the pulled up on to Rashel's street. When they were outside Rashel's house, Quinn slowed to a stop. They both got out of the car and walked up the path. "Shit!" Rashel cursed. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked. "I haven't got my keys, they must have fallen out." Rashel replied. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Ummmmm, well there is another way in, but I don't know if your up to it." Rashel teased. "Try me." Was all Quinn said. "OK then, follow me."

With cat like stealth Rashel walked round to the back of the house. Growing at the back of the house was a massive crossvine. Quinn just stood there looking at it. Rashel said to Quinn "Watch and learn." He watched as Rashel began to climb. She was pretty quick and within a matter of minuets, she was climbing through a window, which was partly open (she always leaves the window open enough so she can squeeze through if she ever lost her keys). Next it was Quinn's turn. Using his years of experience (and his vampire powers) Quinn scaled the wall in no time. He had just gotten through the window when he looked around him. Plastered all over the walls were weapons. God there must be at least a hundred here he thought. "Actually there's one hundred and fifty four" Rashel said. She didn't need the soulmate connection to know what he was thinking. Anytime anyone came into her room that was what they all thought.

"Right," Rashel said to Quinn, "I need to get changed for step two, so wait here." And with that she went into her walk in closet and closed the doors.

When she stepped out, she was wearing the exact same outfit she was in when they first met. She even had in her hands the long silk scarf that Quinn had started to unwrap from her face, before they were interrupted back in the cellar. Quinn, who had been studying the weapons, looked over at her and smiled, not the smile that would frighten humans and vampires, not a smirk, but a proper smile. Rashel slowly walked over to Quinn in a very sexy way. She is such a tease Quinn thought. Rashel heard his last thought and laughed. Well, Quinn thought, if that's the game you want to play, then two can play at it. Using his vampire speed, Quinn rushed round her and grabbed her from behind. Slowly he began to trail kisses up her neck and stopped a few centimeters from her lips. "Quinn! Don't stop now!" Rashel screamed. "Babe I told you. We'll finish this later."

"Hmmmmm, OK then." Rashel said pouting and trailing her finger up and down his abs. "Rashel, don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked still doing it. "Do… That! Now come on where's your bag?" He asked. Rashel left to go and fetch her duffle bag.

When she got back Quinn was nowhere to be found. "Quinn?" She called out. "In here." Came the reply from somewhere inside the closet. When she walked in he was stood there looking through her clothes. "Hey." She said. "Hey, to you to." Came his reply. "Well do you want to start?" She asked. "Yeah let's start at the back." He said. "Ummmm, Rashel?"

"Yeah?"

"What' this?" He asked holding up a very sexy black dress. "Well," She replied, "Sometimes it's easier to seduce a vampire, than to stalk him." Quinn laughed. "Well then, this is most defiantly coming with us." He said and put it in the bag.

An hour later and Rashel had two bags, one full of weapons and one full of clothes. If it had been Rashel packing, half of the clothes chosen wouldn't be in there. Quinn had put in her thin black silk pajamas, which again she had only brought for a mission, and her red and black lacy bra and thong, which she had brought for her boyfriend. When Quinn had seen these she blushed, she thought that she had hid them well.

When they were done they snuck back out the way they came in. Rashel slung the bags into the boot of Quinn's car and then they drove back to the harbor. When you were there, there was a cab waiting. "Finally," Fayth said, "We've been waiting twenty minuets."

"Ummmmm, sorry Fayth but we kinda have a life" Quinn said. "Whatever." Was all Fayth said. "Right," Rashel said, "We've got my stuff so all we need to do now is go and tell the Lancers that I'm moving to Vegas, yeah? Oh and you'll take care of Timmy, until were settled in at Vegas."

"Yep, I'll be heading up to Vegas in a month or so to go and see some of the other Daybreakers, see were all meeting up in Vegas to discuss the prophecy. I'll drop Timmy off at Thierry's, and then I'll probably never see you again. Deal?"

"Sure." Rashel replied. Next she went to Timmy who was already in the cab, who had just woken up. "Hi Timmy." Rashel said. "I see your leaving me again" He said. That really hurt Rashel, but she continued anyway. "No I'm not Timmy. This is just temporary, I promise. It's just until Quinn and I settle in with the Daybreakers, then you'll be coming to Vegas to join me and Quinn. Promise."

"OK then Washel, I'll miss you." Timmy said in a really babyish voice. "I'll miss you too." Rashel said tears welling up in her eyes. She gave him a hug. After a minuet she let go, tears spilling down her face. She stepped back and shut the door. As soon as it shut the driver roared off.

When she turned around Quinn had already put Nyala in the car and was leaning up against the passenger door. He stepped forward and gave her a much needed hug. "Come on babe, we need to get to the lancers." He stepped back and opened her car door. She just stood there. "Rashel?" He asked. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get in?"

"Ummmm about that, you don't know where the lancer's headquarters are do you?"

"No…"

"Well I was wondering, if I could… Maybe I could… Ummmm could I…?"

"Spit it out Rashel!" Quinn said. "Well I was sorta wondering if maybe I could drive?" Rashel said. "Sure." Quinn said. Quickly Rashel walked round the car and got in the drivers seat. When Quinn's seat belt was fastened, Rashel took off. From the harbor, if you went at the speed limit, to the lancer's headquarters it took half an hour. With Rashel's driving, it took approximately ten minuets.

When Rashel stopped outside Elliot's building, Quinn bursted out laughing. "What?" Rashel asked. "Nothing," Quinn replied, "It's just… Remind me to never let you drive." Rashel hit him. He burst out laughing again. Rashel just got out of the car. Quinn got out and got Nyala out. Rashel went to the boot and got her scarf out. She put it on like she had that day when she met Quinn at Mission Hill. When Nyala was secure in Quinn's arms, they went up to Elliot's floor. Before they got to Elliot's door Quinn put Nyala down and took out some rope. Next Rashel tied Quinn up in it and put her bokken around his throat. Whilst maneuvering Quinn, she knocked on Elliot's door. When Elliot came to the door and saw who it was, he told everyone to put their masks on, just to be on the safe side. He then opened the door. "Well look who it is, my favorite, wanted vampire hunter the Cat. How you doing Rashel?" He said. "Fine El, can you let us in now?" She asked. "Sure thing Rashel." Was his reply. "Also," he said, "Have you seen Nyala, we haven't seen her since you guys went to Mission Hill."

"Oh yeah, her. Well, she's just around the corner on the floor, you might want to go and fetch her." Rashel replied.

Elliot looked round the corner and as sure as can be there was Nyala. "Mike, Joe come here and help me pick Nyala up." (**A/N: Mike and Joe are the backup that Elliot sent when they were down at Mission Hill**) Rashel walked inside, bokken still around Quinn. When they were all safely inside, Elliot asked "So, What brings you here with this leech?"

"Well," Rashel said, "See I need some torture idea's to get information out of him, but I don't have any and you know how you can't leave them alone, even when you've tied the with bast cord." Elliot smirked, he knew that one of the components of the vampire's escape was Vicky's stupid handcuffs, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly Vicky spoke up, "Hey, isn't that the vamp, which you let get away?" She asked. "Yeah, well kind of, but if it helps I've caught him now." Rashel replied.

Steve walked in. When he saw Rashel he dropped his stuff and asked "Where have you been for the last week?" Rashel replied, "Oh didn't Vicky tell you? See while you guys were sitting around I found out what was happening to them missing girls. They were being taken from a club for a blood fest at a vampire enclave. So on Saturday I got 'Chosen' by Quinn here, and on Sunday, he abducted me. I spent two days at Mission Hill and traveled for one day, planned the escape for two days, escaped with the girls earlier yesterday, told them to leave me, went up to the mansion, which was were we were being held on the enclave, planned to kill the eight guest made vamps, two werewolves, and three vamps who were abducting people. Quinn stopped me. I escaped from Quinn, Nyala, who had been abducted by the way, went crazy and set the house on fire, with Hunter and Lily Redfern inside, me, Nyala, Quinn and my friend Timmy, who was turned into a vampire by Hunter when he was four at my fifth birthday party, escaped on Hunter's yacht and now were here."

By the time Rashel had finished the short story, everyone's jaws had dropped. Steve rushed over and gave Rashel a hug and kept going "I'm sorry Kitten, Vicky didn't tell us. But it's OK now. I'm so sorry babe."

"Steve!" Rashel shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Giving my girlfriend a hug." He replied with a confused look on his face. When Quinn heard this, he snapped the ropes off his hands and feet and growled "WHAT!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It took me ages to write. This is probably going to be the longest chapter because I was going to stop it at Rashel's house but I promised Lamia Vampress I would make Steve and Rashel a couple in this chapter. I probably won't be updating quickly, even though I try to write a bit every day and I've got the weekend, as tomorrow I'm going to the National Indoor Rowing Junior Championships in London (I live in Birmingham =)) I'll write the next chapter as quickly as possible. Please Review. Also wish me luck =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again my constant reviewers. Sorry it took so long to update, but like I said I went to London for the NJIRC (National Junior Indoor Rowing Championships) In my category (Year 8 girls individual) 154 people entered and I came 34****th**** =) Another point is that my laptop broke at the beginning of the story so I used my dad's, so we had to share (I had it most of the time though =P), and now my mom's has broke so now she has to use it as well (And she's on it more than me, and I'm on it a lot) =( Excuses, excuses, I know, I know. Again sorry for the wait.**

SHIT! Was all Rashel could think. She hadn't remembered that Steve was her boyfriend. Come to think of it, she hadn't realized that they were going out. But that didn't matter, all that mattered at the moment was getting Quinn and herself out of there before Quinn ripped their throats out, or the lancers attacked them.

Quinn began to growl at the lancers, his teeth growing. Rashel knew that if Quinn didn't get out of there at that very second, the lancers would kill him. Rashel slowly started backing towards the door. She was almost there when Vicky spotted her. Vicky ran over to the door and stood in front of it. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked. "Well," Rashel replied sarcastically, "I was going to the door to get out of here before things got a little awkward, but now you're standing there I guess I'll be staying."  
"Damn right you are Rashel." Elliot said, his playful smirk disappearing from his face. "Now, are you going to tell us what the fuck is going on? Or do we have to get it out of you?" He asked. Rashel hesitated and thought about it, then said in a solemn voice, "Let Quinn go, and then I'll tell you"

"Why should we let a leech go?" Vicky asked hatred in her voice. "Just do it," Rashel said, "And I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Fine." Elliot said, without his usual charm.

_Rashel? _Quinn asked her telepathically, _you do realize that I'm not going anywhere, don't you?_

_Quinn, just do it. I'll be fine. If you must, just take the car around the corner and wait for me._

_But what about you? What are you going to do? _He asked her. _Tell them the truth. _Was all she said. Quinn was still reluctant to go. Rashel could see this and said, _Give me twenty minuets, OK? Then, if necessary you can come and fetch me. Deal?_

_Fine twenty minuets, no more._

_OK Quinn I get it._

_See you in twenty,_ was his reply.

"OK, Quinn. Get out of here, we have to question your friend over there," Elliot said pointing at Rashel, "So leave, before we change our minds." Vicky protested. "But Elliot, why can't I just stake him now?" She asked. "Because," Elliot said, "When a Lancer makes a promise, a Lancer keeps it. And I made a promise to Rashel, saying that I'll let Quinn go. So that's why Vicky" .Quinn just gave Rashel a funny look and walked out. A few minuets later a car could be heard starting up and driving quickly away.

"Elliot, get her stake thing and search her. Rashel, surrender all your weapons." Vicky ordered. Elliot gave Rashel a look and mouthed 'sorry'. He took a step towards her, but she pointed her bokken at him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Vicky, nobody, not anybody," Rashel told her, "Is going to touch my bokken. I do not let anyone touch my weapons. The last time anyone touched my weapon was when I killed them. Got it? If you don't trust me, I will put my bokken just out of my reach, but if anyone even tries to touch it, I have a weapon that I can't get rid of. See I'm just as deadly, with hand to hand combat, as with weapon to weapon. Try to touch my stuff, I'll kill you. OK?" Vicky stood there; her jaw had dropped to the floor. "Ummmm, Ok then. Surrender your weapons and put them at the end of the couch. You sit the other end." She said. Without saying a word, Rashel surrendered her weapons, put them at one end of the couch, and sat at the other. "Guys, you may want to hurry this up, as Quinn is coming to fetch me in fifteen minuets." The Lancers huddled into a group and started whispering. When they were finished, Mike closed the blinds, Joe switched the lights off and Vick put the brightest lamp on. The room now looked like a proper interrogation room.

"Ok Rashel, you must answer these questions truthfully. Let's start with the basics," Vicky said, "What is your full name?" Rashel couldn't see the point of these stupid questions, but answered anyway. "Rashel Jordan." She said. Vicky looked over at Elliot, as if to ask for a conformation. Elliot nodded. "Ok Question two," Vicky said, "What is your vampire hunter name?"

"The Cat." Rashel replied. Vicky looked shocked. Yes she knew that Rashel was the Cat, but she couldn't believe that a traitor, like Rashel, who let one of the most deadly vampires get away, twice, could be such a well known hunter. "Occupation?" Vicky continued through her shock. "What the hell Vicky?" Rashel asked, "You know what I do."

"Just answer the bloody question Rashel." Vicky shouted at her. "Fine. I'm a fuckin' vampire hunter. K?" Rashel said, now pissed off. Vicky knew she was pissing Rashel off, and smirked. "Just ask the questions Vicky. We don't have all day you know." Elliot said, trying to win Rashel back. "Elliot's right," Rashel said, "See Quinn is going to come back and pick me up in less than ten minutes."

"WHAT?" Vicky screamed, "WHY IS HE COMING BACK?" It was Rashel's turn to smirk now. Wanting to piss Vicky off, she asked "Is that one of the questions for this interrogation, or is it just something you'd like to know, off the record." Vicky was fuming. She turned bright red with anger, and was unable to speak.

When she calmed down she turned to Elliot, and said "You take over." So Elliot took over. "Rashel, why did you want us to let Quinn go?" He asked in a strictly professional tone. "Well… Ummm… You see…" Rashel mumbled. "Well Rashel?" Elliot asked. "He's kinda… well you see… Quinn's…" When Rashel saw the look Elliot was giving him, she spat it out, "He's my soulmate." The Lancer's jaws dropped to the floor. They all knew about the soulmate principle in the Night World, but had never believed in it. "She's lying!" Vicky shouted. Everyone looked at Rashel, but all Rashel looked at was Elliot. She was hoping that Elliot could see the truth behind the statement, in her eyes. _Please Elliot_, she begged telepathically, although she knew he couldn't hear her. _Please Elliot, you've known me for ages. I have never lied to you. _Elliot looked at her for a minute, thinking. Finally he said "She's not lying. I can tell." Rashel let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in, with relief. It was like Elliot could hear her begging telepathically. Thank you, she mouthed at him. He just shrugged it off.

Rashel was preparing for another question, when she saw the clock on the wall. She had five minuets to leave the lancers, get out of the building, and run around the corner to Quinn. "SHIT!" Rashel shouted. Quickly she grabbed her knife and slid it into he boot's leg. Then she grabbed her bokken. She knew that she wouldn't have time to run down the stairs, and meet Quinn in time, so she went one of the more exiting ways. "Elliot, open the window!" It was only on the second storey, so she was sure she would be fine. Elliot moved to the window. Quickly he pulled open the blinds and opened the window. Everyone but Elliot just stood there looking confused. Elliot knew what she was doing, as she had done it once before, before the other Lancers had joined. Before, when all that mattered was killing vampires. Before, when they would feel no mercy to leeches.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Elliot looked at Rashel and stood aside. "Is it still there?" She asked. He nodded his head. Carefully Rashel stepped to the window, and jumped out. Everyone gasped, and Steve started shouting Rashel's name.

When the looked out of the window, they all sighed in relief. There on the ground was Rashel, standing on a manky looking mattress. When Rashel caught her balance, she stood up and smirked up at them. Elliot stood behind the Lancers and laughed his ass off.

Rashel was about to run off when she remembered that she hadn't told them where she was going. She looked up and shouted to them, "HEY! VICKY, GET ELLIOT TO COME TO THE WINDOW FOR ME WILL YA?" Vicky left to go and fetch Elliot. A few seconds later, Elliot was leaning out of the window, looking down at her. "Elliot?" She asked. "Yeah?" Came his reply from way up. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I'm… kinda movin' to Vegas. So I probably won't see you again, so… BYE!"

Rashel quickly ran off, not wanting to see Elliot's reaction. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're goin' why don't ya?" she shouted up at him, he was about half a head taller than her. When she looked up, she was met by deep, dark eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming." Quinn smirked.

**A/N: Sorry for the long time it took to update, but I had writers block. I would write something and then the next day delete it =S Hopefully I will write the next chap sooner, as I have some good ideas for the next one. Please Review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the constant reviewers! It motivated me to make this chapter quicker. Lol XP**

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rashel replied. They slowly walked hand in hand to Quinn's car. When they reached it Quinn opened the passenger door, and Rashel slid in. As Quinn went around to the other side, Rashel noticed the sun rising. She had never seen anything so beautiful (**A/N: Except for Quinn XP**). Sure she had seen the sun rise like his before, but it had never looked… Never looked… Sooo… Peaceful. She was brought out of her thinking by the driver's car door slamming shut.

When she looked around, Quinn was putting the hood of his convertible, a Mazda MX-5, down. She was wondering how he could get a car like this, when Quinn spoke up, "A lifetime's saving." Was all he said. Rashel laughed remembering how old he was. Quinn, reading her thoughts, laughed along with her. Quinn then started up the car, and began to drive. They soon got onto the highway.

For the next ten minutes they talked about what got them each to hate the other, what happened when they were younger and stuff like that. Rashel was talking about one of her birthday parties, when her stomach interrupted her. Quinn heard this and asked "Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?" Rashel thought about it for a second, then answered "Well, I am hungry, and the last time I ate was probably Sunday." When Quinn heard this, and he was shocked. "Didn't Rudi feed you?" He asked. "Oh, he did," Rashel said, "But the food was drugged, so I wouldn't eat it because I needed to be alert. We've been living on juice for ages."

"Oh." Was all he said. "Well, I know a good place," he continued, "It's just up here."

After a few minutes driving, they pulled up to a roadside café. In Rashel's opinion it looked like an old, cheesy 50s diner. Quinn parked up the car and they got out. Rashel was dreading the inside, because if the outside looked this bad, the inside was most likely going to be worse. When they were a few feet away from the door, Rashel pulled Quinn aside. "Do we have to go in there?" She begged him. Quinn laughed, then said, "Come on, you'll love it." Seeing that she was still unsure about the cheesy, old place in front of them, he decided to try it from a new angle. "Oh, alright then, doesn't matter, I know a great biker bar up ahead. I just thought that you might want to try the full English that they do here. I mean whenever I've took someone here in the past, they said they loved it. Nice, juicy sausages, crispy bacon, delicious fried egg…" He didn't get to finish as before he knew it, Rashel had let go of his arm and was walking into the café. He chuckled to himself, and followed her in.

As Rashel walked in, she got some questioning looks; after all, she was wearing black clothes that covered every part of her body except her face as she had taken off the scarf. She just ignored them, and looked behind her to see Quinn walking in. She waited until Quinn was by her side, and then held his hand. Quinn, a little shocked by this, held her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Rashel smiled up warmly at him. Hand in hand they walked up to the counter, where a teenage girl, about nineteen years old, was mopping the floor. When she saw Quinn, the girl shouted towards the back, "KITTY! Get your ass out here!" Next she turned towards Quinn, and said, "Hey Quinn, long time no see." After she said this, she gave him an admiring look. "Danni." He said, his voice coated in venom; he had to keep up an image to humans. "This is my girlfriend Rashel." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her closer. Danni's eyes looked over Rashel once, then darted back to Quinn.

After a few uncomfortable moments, a waitress, about fifty, stepped out from back. "Ok, ok, Danni, I'm here what's the emergency?" She said. When she saw where Danni was looking, she smiled. "Danni, go clean up round back." With that Danni left, grumbling. When Danni had left, the waitress said, "Quinn, you haven't been here in a while. What have you been up to?" Seeing Quinn standing there, arms around Rashel's waist, she also asked, "And who's this?"

"Well," Quinn told her, "I'm fine thank you very much Kitty, and this, is my girl, Rashel." _What is she? _Kitty asked Quinn telepathically. _Human, but she's my soulmate. _Quinn replied, _Kitty, you can't tell anyone or we'll get in big trouble. You know the laws._

_Of course I won't tell Quinn! Why would I? You're like the grandson I never had, although you are older than me… Anyway I wouldn't tell on you even if she was a vampire hunter._

_Thank you._

It had been quiet for a few minutes now, and Rashel was getting a bit suspicious. She was about to go into Quinn's mind, when the waitress said to Quinn, "Well, Quinn, she's beautiful." Then she said to Rashel, "Hello Rashel, I'm Katharine, but you can call me Kitty." Rashel smiled then said, "Hi Kitty, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here sweetie. Say, aren't you a bit warm in that?" She asked sweetly. Rashel hadn't noticed it, but now it had been mentioned, she was a bit hot. "A little yeah." She replied. "Have you got any spare clothes on you?" Kitty asked. Rashel nodded. "Well, go get them, and you can change round back." Rashel, then went to the car to collect her clothes. When she came back, Kitty showed her to the back.

When Rashel was finished, she came out. She was wearing a black pair of skinnys, a broken heart white tank top, and a pair of converse. Her hair was tied up, ready for action. She saw Quinn in a booth at the back, and walked over to him. When Quinn saw her, he smiled; she looked good. Rashel reached the booth, and sat down opposite Quinn. "What are you smiling at?" She asked when she saw Quinn smiling at her. "Nothing, just you." He replied, "You look great by the way." After Quinn had said this, Rashel blushed. She tried to hide it by putting her head down. _Rashel? _Quinn asked her telepathically. _Hmmmmm? _She replied. _You're cute when you blush. _This, of course just made Rashel go a deeper shade of red. Quinn laughed mentally. _Well, Quinn, if I'm cute when I blush, I must be smokin' hot now. _Rashel had now looked up, challenge glaring in her eyes. "You're right." Quinn said out loud. Rashel smiled then asked, "What'd you order?" Quinn, rolled his eyes at this then said, "The full English." Rashel was about to say something when the plate came.

After a few minutes of eating, Rashel remembered something. "Quinn, don't you have to feed?" She asked. She could tell Quinn was getting hungry, as every time someone passed by, you could see him staring at their throats. "Yeah, I do." He replied. "Well, I'll be another couple of minutes so you go feed." She said. With that Quinn got up and went to talk to Kitty. After a minute talking, Quinn went round back.

Rashel had just finished, when Quinn walked out. She could see his fangs retracting. Rashel got up and went to the counter. Here Quinn was thanking Kitty. When she saw that Kitty had seen his fangs, she automatically asked "Lamia?" Kitty nodded but then asked, "Yeah, how'd you know?" Rashel bit her lip, and then replied, "I was a vampire hunter." Kitty nodded in understanding. After a few words of thanks, Quinn and Rashel left, to continue the journey to Vegas.

**A/N: So what did you think? It took me a while to write, but everyone in my class at school wanted to read it =S I hope you enjoyed. Kitty is the name of a good friend in my class, who reads my stories and tells me what she thinks of them (Sort of my personal reviewer) Please Review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it =)**

Quinn and Rashel had been driving all day. It was nearly 10PM, and they had just crossed the border into Iowa. Rashel was slowly drifting to sleep, when Quinn made a sharp turn. Rashel, who had only been slightly awake, sat up quickly, ready to fight. She surveyed her surroundings, and when she realized, that there was no threat, she looked at Quinn. "What?" Quinn asked, when he saw that she was looking at him. Obviously annoyed, Rashel snapped, "What the fuck did you do that for."

"Well, you were falling to sleep, and I just saw a motel. We're going to stay there for the night." Quinn answered. "Oh." Rashel said, feeling guilty that she snapped at him just moments ago.

A few minuets passed as they pulled up the long drive to the motel. Quinn parked the car just outside of the main entrance. As Quinn began to get out of the car, Rashel put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, so he was looking at her. "Thank you John and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She said in a small voice, beginning to bite her lip. "It's OK Rashel, I forgive you. I'm just gonna go book us in, OK?" He replied. She nodded her head, and he kissed it. He then got out and went to book them in for the night.

While she was waiting for Quinn, a group of kids, only about fifteen, walked up to the car. The hood was now up, so Rashel decided just to look out of the window, trying to ignore them. The window was down, as it was quite a warm night, but not warm enough to leave the hood down. Finally, the group reached the car. One of the group, presumably the leader, bent down, so that they were eye level with Rashel. "What's a pretty little thing like you, doing in a car on her own, so late at night?" Rashel, a little pissed at being called a thing, replied "Well, I can assure you that I ent talking to little kiddy wannabes, and their asshole of a leader." The leader's face dropped, as the rest of the group sniggered. Quickly, he stood up and shouted to the rest of the group "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! TOM, DAN GO GET THE CAR!" He then turned back to Rashel. "Get out of the car." He said while producing a gun from his back pocket. Rashel just sat where she was, a little shocked. "I said, GET OUT OF THE CAR BITCH!" He screamed, pointing the gun in her face. Scared for her life, she obliged. While getting out, she sent Quinn a message. _Ummm, Quinn! HELP PLEASE! _As she was getting out so slowly, he grabbed her by her pony tail, and dragged her the rest of the way out. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" She screeched. He just replied with a snort, and said "Not likely my pretty, you and your sexy little ass are comin' with us." He began to drag her into the distance, where she could now see a car with the two gang members in, when Quinn burst out of the motel entrance.

"QUINN!" Rashel screamed both mentally and physically. Rashel's screaming caught the kid holding her off guard. He had now loosened the grip on her (**A/N: big mistake mate**). Rashel now elbowed him in the stomach, while she held the advantage. He had now completely let go of her. Quickly she turned around and preformed a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell backwards, dropping the gun in the process. She now looked around, to see Quinn, fighting off the rest of the gang about ten meters away. She turned back to the leader, to see him holding his nose, blood oozing out. She guessed that she had broken his nose. Taking the gun with her, she went to help Quinn.

Quinn had already fended off four of the gang members. He had four left, but these four were working as a team, to try and defeat him. Before he had time to understand it, he picked up that the remaining four were from the Night World; vampires. Suddenly, one of the members fell to the ground, apparently dead. Quinn was curious by this, but he couldn't let his guard down. A few minuets later, another dropped down, dead. The other two members had noticed this, and had let their guards down. Now all he had to do was kill the other two.

Rashel had snuck up behind one of the four members, as quiet as a ninja, and killed them out using a sharp branch she had found. She quickly moved back to the shadows so no one would be able to see her. Staying in the shadows, she moved around so she was behind another one. She repeated the action she did a few seconds ago, and he was killed. She quickly stepped back into the shadows, when Quinn sent her a message. _Rashel! _He sent, _these two are vampires; you got anything wood on ya? _She knew there was a reason, why she had used the branch instead of the gun. _Here. _She said while throwing him the stick. He quickly finished off the other two. "There. Now, what did you do with the leader?" He asked. Rashel turned around to see the leader clutching his nose, a look of pure horror on his face. "I'll wipe his memory." Quinn said, before Rashel had even had chance to open her mouth.

When Quinn was finished, they walked back to the car. When he saw that the passenger door was open, he questioned Rashel. "What happened?" He asked. "Well," She began, "That bastard asked me what I was doing in a car on my own so late at night. I said something, and then he pulled his gun out, and told me to get out of the car. Then I called you." Quinn, an unbelieving look on his face, then asked, "What did you say exactly?" Rashel smirked a little, bit her lip, then answered, "I think I said something along the lines of "I can assure you that I ent talking to little kiddy wannabes, and their asshole of a leader'." Quinn rolled his eyes. On seeing this, Rashel quickly added, "But in my defense, firstly he called me a thing, then he called me a bitch and grabbed my hair, so I said 'LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!", then he said 'Not likely my pretty, you and your sexy little ass are comin' with us'!" Quinn just hugged her tight, then said "Just remember, nothing is going to touch you, not ever, for as long as I live. Now come on, I've got the room key. Let's go." With that, they left for the motel room.

Quinn slowly turned the key to room 167. He then opened the door to reveal a small, but cozy room. Rashel, who had been waiting just behind him with her bags, strode inside and put her bags down. As soon as she had done this, she flopped down on to the double bed. She slowly began to close her eyes and drift to sleep. _Rashel? _A voice in her mind said. She replied to it with an _Hmmmmm._

_Go get changed, you'll be more comfortable. _It continued. _Quinn, I can't be bothered._

_Please Rashel. _He persisted; _you need to be comfortable, to ensure you get a good night's sleep. We're going to be up early in the morning tomorrow._

_Fine. _She sent while getting up and grabbing an over sized t-shirt from her bag.

When she came back from the bathroom, she saw Quinn looking out of the window into the night. She walked over to him. He turned just in time to see her come and stand next to the chair he was sitting on. "What you looking at?" She asked. "Nothing, just the night." He replied while pulling her onto his lap. "Mind if I join you?" She asked him. He just nodded his head in agreement. Rashel lent her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to look out at the night together. At some point Rashel began to drift asleep, she wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but she remembered being picked up and lay down on to the bed. With her last ounce of strength, she thanked Quinn and fell to sleep.

Rashel woke up early the next morning, due to the birds singing their morning chorus. She looked around, and saw Quinn no where in sight. She began to panic. She got up and began to look around properly, when the front door opened. Quickly she grabbed her knife (she always kept one near her in case of and emergency) and got into her crouching position. The door opened a bit wider to reveal Quinn. She sighed a sigh of relief, and put the knife back down. "Rashel, I wasn't expecting you up so early." He said. "Where did you go?" She asked. Quinn smiled then replied, "I went to feed. I am a vampire you know" Rashel just rolled her eyes and went over to hug him. "Leave a note next time." Was all she said. When she let go, she went over to her bag, and picked out some random clothes. She went to get changed, so they could set off for Vegas, yet again.

**A/N: Soooooo, what'd you think? I have been planning something like that to happen for a bit, but I wasn't sure where to put it. Did I put it in the right place? Also, I forgot to ask this last update, but what do you guys have for breakfast in America? Also, have I got my terminology right? Please tell me either by messaging me or in your reviews. And, I know that they are getting shorter, but that's because I'm probably going to make a longer one later. Please Review =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome. I heard the phrase, 'the readers are what makes an author good.' If this is true, I must be a brilliant author as you guys are epically amazing =) Sorry it took me so long, my cousin was over, over the holidays, and I wanted to get my other fanfic finished, as it's an Easter fanfic. I hope you like =)**

**Also I'm going to skip some of the road trip because**

**A.) I don't know how long it would take  
B.) It would be too much like the previous chapters**

**C.) I don't know what road trips are like in America 'cause they take ages, like I think from Boston to Las Vegas is like two days with out stopping, and the longest I have been in a driving car I like four hours.**

**D.) I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters ;)**

**Thanks to RQRGJM9311 for pointing one of my mistakes out, so I just altered this chapter slightly.**

Rashel came out of the bathroom, to see that Quinn had packed all of their belongings. She smiled at Quinn, and then bent down to put her boots on. When she stood back up, the front door was open, and she could see Quinn, putting their bags into the boot. She walked out of the motel room, and shut the door behind her. "Ready to leave?" Quinn asked. Rashel nodded her head, and then bit her lip. Goddess, this was going to be one long day.

*An amount of time later (The time it takes to get from the boarder of Iowa to Vegas)*

Rashel was falling to sleep. They were in a desert somewhere, and there weren't many lights. They had been driving for almost a day, and she knew Quinn didn't want to stop again, before Vegas. A few hours back, he had asked Rashel if she wanted to stop and settle down for the night. She had told him no, as she was just as eager to get to Vegas as him. Her eyes were slowly shutting, and she fell into a soundless sleep.

Not ten minuets after she fell asleep, she woke up. As soon as her eyes opened, her hands flew to her face to shield her eyes. Quinn turned to look at her, and laughed; she looked like a vampire who had been exposed to light from one of the movies. She looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look on her face. He smiled, then said, "Rashel, welcome to Vegas."

She slowly uncovered her eyes to see all the bright lights advertising various things. Some of them were advertising hotels and casinos and others were advertising toothpaste and hairspray. It had been a while since Rashel was in Vegas, and she had been in Boston for a while now, and before that she was in New Orleans, so the glitz and glamour was something different. She kept looking around like an exited puppy in a car for the first time, but without the panting and tongue out thing. Quinn laughed. She looked at him, about to make a sarcastic retort, when they came to an abrupt halt. "Goddess fucking traffic!" Quinn cursed. Rashel just smiled, and put her hand on his arm. This small gesture, meant a lot to him, and he smiled at her. Quinn decided that he didn't want to wait in all this traffic, so he took a different route. (**A/N: Don't ask me the route, as I don't know Vegas**)

About an hour later, they reached a more secluded part of Vegas. The place that Quinn had led them to, was a behind the strip. He parked up his car, knowing everyone knew it was his, as it had a black rose on it, and, around this area, everyone had seen him driving it, they knew it was his baby, and if it was touched, they would be in trouble. They were now outside of a small house. Quinn knocked on the door four times. About a minuet later, a figure appeared at the door. He slowly unlatched the bolt, and opened the door, again very slowly. _Rashel, _Quinn sent_, I want you to kill this person when you have a clear view. Don't ask questions now, just do it please? _Rashel nodded just slightly, so the person behind the door wouldn't get suspicious.

The door opened, to reveal a tramp-like person, with something red around his mouth. Rashel was hit by a strong odor. She was thinking that if it was bad for her, it would be one thousand times worse for Quinn. _You got that right, _he said. She gave him a sympathetic smile, before stepping up to the tramp. Knife in hand, she quickly stabbed him in the heart, before he even had chance to know what was happening.

When Rashel was finished clearing up, she looked around to see Quinn, getting the bags from the car. She looked at him questionably, before he said, "We're staying here tonight." Rashel raised her eyebrows. Was that why he had asked her to kill him? Quinn, reading her mind, quickly stopped her question's thought path. "No, I didn't ask you to kill him, because we needed a place to stay. See, he was, WAS, a friend of mine, but he's rouge. He has killed many young children before, by luring them away, with the promise of sweets. You've probably heard of all the kidnappings here in Vegas, well this is the culprit." Rashel had heard of them before, and was shocked. How could someone do this? She supposed it wasn't as bad as the one she had caught in Boston, who actually kidnapped the children from their homes, but it was still bad. It's a good thing he's dead, she thought.

After a few minuets spent hiding the body, they stepped into the tramp's house. When you first walked in, it absolutely reeked, but after a few minuets, and the further you got into the house, it began to stink less. Whilst Quinn closed the door and locked up the front door, Rashel wondered the house. She firstly looked around downstairs. There was nothing out of the usual down there, but there was a big expensive sofa, and a big expensive plasma. It didn't seem right that a guy like this could afford luxuries like them. She bit her lip, before going upstairs.

Quinn looked around for Rashel, his search unsuccessful. He decided that she would find him in a bit, when he heard footsteps running upstairs. Quinn automatically ran upstairs to see if Rashel was alright. He found Rashel sitting in the bathroom. "What's wrong Rashel?" He asked her, honestly worried for her safety. Rashel laughed a twisted, dark laugh, before answering. "It's nothing," she said, "He reminds me of Timmy, that's all." Quinn who had no idea what she was talking about, left the room, and headed to the place he thought the footsteps had started.

He walked down the hallway, and ended up in the master bedroom. Now he could see why Rashel was acting this way. It was the exact picture of her fifth birthday party. Discarded on the floor was a young boy, barely four. His body was drained from all colours. He wasn't breathing. He looked like Timmy had when Hunter had discarded him to go and get Rashel. That was what the red thing around his mouth, blood, not that he didn't expect it to be, but he hadn't expected this. No wonder Rashel was the way she was in the bathroom. She was probably having a mental breakdown from reliving her nightmares all over again.

Quinn hurried back to the bathroom, he hurried back to Rashel. When he got there, she still hadn't moved. She just kept repeating that sentence over and over again, "It's nothing. He reminds me of Timmy that's all. It's nothing. He reminds me of Timmy, that's all." Quinn reached out for her, and she didn't bat him away. He slowly picked her up, and carried her downstairs.

Once they reached the living room, Quinn set her down on the couch. She was still repeating the same sentence. Quinn looked at her. "Rashel?" He whispered quietly. She snapped her head up to look at him. "It's Timmy." She simply said.

Quinn wasn't sure what to do. How could he get Rashel out of this state of mind? The only thing that he thought of was Timmy. But how could he get her to understand that Timmy was alright? The only thing sprung to mind, was to get her to talk to him, or see him. But how was he going to do that?

He pondered over this for a minuet, before he got it. "Rashel," He asked, "Can I borrow your phone?" Still saying the sentence, she handed it over. Quinn began looking through her contacts. When he finally had the number he needed. He dialed it. It rang. "Hello?" Came a female voce from the other end. Thank Goddess she had picked up. "Fayth, it's Quinn, can you put Timmy on please?" Her voice sounded tired, but she said yes anyway. Quinn slowly looked over to Rashel, who hadn't moved. He waited until he heard a young boy's voice on the other end. He explained the situation, before passing the phone to Rashel.

"It's nothing. He reminds me of Timmy that's all. It's nothing. He reminds me of Timmy, that's all." Rashel whispered. Quinn had a feeling that Timmy was worried by this statement. After all his childhood friend grew up thinking that he was killed by a monster, only to find out a couple of days ago, that he wasn't, but he was turned into her enemy race for many years, the years she had spent trying to avenge him. Quinn waited a couple of minuets, and then saw Rashel hang up the phone.

Timmy's okay, was all Rashel could think. Timmy wasn't killed. He was turned into a vampire. The death of the child upstairs may be upsetting, but it wasn't Timmy. She sighed, and put the phone away. She then turned to Quinn and mouthed thank you; she wasn't up to talking yet. He smiled back at her, this was his way of saying you're welcome.

They slept on the couch that night, as they didn't want to reinstate the shock if Rashel saw the kid again. Rashel was curled up to Quinn, and they fell asleep (**A/N: Is it just me, or have you noticed that I've got them falling to sleep a lot in this story?**). Again, it was late, and they needed to get up early.

Quinn had woken up early, and was going to go out, to hunt, but he thought better of it. He looked at the living room clock, it was five forty, and he had twenty minuets before he would even dare to wake Rashel up. He decided to put the plasma to use. He turned it on via the remote, and began to watch a repeat of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Ten minuets later, Rashel's eyes fluttered open. She looked around to see Quinn watching a programme. She moved slightly, and she could feel Quinn looking down on her. She sat up, and stretched. As soon as her weight was off Quinn, he stood up. "Right," Quinn said, "I am going to go hunting, so you can change into your clothes." Rashel knew what today was, and she knew what he was talking about.

Quinn walked out of the house. Rashel looked around, and remembered the downstairs bathroom. She quickly grabbed her hunting gear, and the weapons that she could conceal in her outfit. She stripped out of the clothes that had been in, it was a relief, she had been in them for over forty-eight hours. She then changed into her vampire hunting outfit, concealing some weapons on the way.

When Rashel walked out, she saw that Quinn was back, and that their bags were packed. She smiled, and he said, "Ready to go?" Rashel nodded, and then bent down to put a wooden knife with a silver compartment (**A/N: Like the one Quinn killed Rudi with**) into her boot, and picked up her bokken. Quinn took one look at the bokken, and gulped; it was a long, deadly sword that was made out of lignum vitae wood, which is the hardest wood that exists. Rashel saw this, and smirked. She knew that it was threatening.

They left the house as they had found it, and walked back to Quinn's car. Rashel couldn't wait for the plan to be put into action. This is going to be fun, Rashel thought.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's really bad,**** and short, but the next chapter should be good and long. Up next: The Plan is into action! Hope you like! Please Review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! YAY! This is probs gonna be my favourite chapter (so far anyway), because, the plan I have been thinking about from the beginning is going to be executed XD I know I only updated yesterday, but I was off school ill today, so I had the perfect opportunity to write. Hope You Enjoy =)**

**Anything in italics is mind speak**

A face, not exactly welcome in these parts any more, was driving up Lord Thierry's drive way. His hood on his Mazda MX-5 was down, causing the wind to blow through his hair in an unbelievably sexy way. The top button of his black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, was undone, revealing the top of his well toned abs. When he was driving to Lord Thierry's, he had gotten many appreciative glances. Yes, this man knew he was good looking, and he also knew his looks could let him get away with almost anything. He had known this for many years, although you wouldn't expect an eighteen year old to realise what he had, but then again, he had been living for over four hundred years. This was John Quinn, on his way to warn Lord Thierry of the Night World, that the Lord himself was a hunter's next target.

Quinn pulled to a stop just outside the mansions front doors. He had been asked at the gate earlier what he was here for, so he didn't need to explain now, until he got to see Lord Thierry in person. One of Lord Thierry's staff ran out so he could park up the guest's car. Quinn jumped out of his car, and looked at the seventeen year old. He was a vampire, lamia. Quinn gave him a glare that told him that if his car got a scratch on it, he would take no hesitation in killing him. He could see the vampire gulp; after all, John Quinn had a reputation, and a bad one at that.

Quinn strode into the mansion, greeted by the Lord's staff on the way. Quinn stopped in the foyer, and looked around; the place Lord Thierry has set up was big. Maybe, Quinn thought, I should have set up a place like this. After thinking about this, he decided that he did the right thing. He liked to move around a lot, and despised being in one place too long. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying, "Quinn, now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Quinn turned around to see the man he came to visit. "Ahhh, Lord Thierry, why must there be a reason for a visit?" He asked. "Because," the vampire replied, "The last time I saw you was the beginning of summer at my solstice party, and the last time I saw you before that, that wasn't a party, was at least five years before. So, now, what do you want?"

Quinn walked to the other side of the foyer, and turned to face Thierry. "Thierry, my Lord, I do not wish for anything, I wish to give you some information, I think you would like to know." Thierry was about to reply to this, when the two cousins, Ash and James, walked in. Ash stopped dead as soon as he saw Quinn. Quinn looked over to Ash, and Ash nodded whilst saying, "Quinn." Quinn could tell that Ash was holding a grudge, he wasn't sure what it was about, but he knew that he wasn't going to forgive him soon.

"Ash, my good friend." Quinn said, "I haven't seen you since we left that drab town…" Ash interrupted him by saying, "Briar Creek." Quinn continued, "Ok then, Briar Creek, to go to LA. You left as soon as you we got there, and now I find that you have come to the Lord of the Night World's mansion, which is now the headquarters of Circle Daybreak? Ash, what has happened to you? Ever since Briar Creek, you have been withdrawn, distracted, and on a whole, not as bad. It seems you have lost your touch."

Quinn saw Ash glare at him. He could also tell that James and Lord Thierry could see the tension between the two of them. Quinn turned from Ash, back to Thierry. "Thierry, I'm parched, do you have any blood?" Thierry thought for a moment, before replying, "We have some pig's blood in the fridge. See, we do not drink human blood here anymore."

"Are you sure? I smell humans."

"Yes, you probably do, but that is because some of the residents here at the mansion, are humans." Quinn looked at Thierry sceptically, before walking down to the kitchen, the other vampires on his heels.

Quinn walked over to the fridge, and got some pigs blood out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass, and took a gulp. Ash still hadn't given him an answer. Quinn was going to ask him again, when Ash interrupted him. "So Quinn, what's this we heard about a fire at the enclave?" Quinn looked at each of them, and shrugged. "A hunter go into the selection of girls for the spring equinox blood fest. Unfortunately, she stopped the fest, and her friend set the mansion we were in on fire. I'm not sure if she escaped or not." After Quinn had finished his short story, James asked him, "She?"

"Oh yes, she. I believe the name she hunts by is the Cat." He watched the reaction of the boys who were in his company, and smiled his most disturbing smile. The boys knew that the Cat is deadly.

As Quinn had thought earlier, he despised being in one place too long, and now the kitchen was beginning to bug him. "Shall we walk?" Quinn suggested. The boys nodded their head's in agreement. They walked out of the back door and started heading towards the forest surrounding the mansion. On the way to the forest, they talked about the Cat and the past year. The only thing they didn't talk about was soulmates. They didn't talk about this, as they didn't want to see Quinn's reaction, as he was brought up by Hunter Redfern, he was taught not to believe in nonsense.

When they got deep into the forest, Thierry remembered the reason Quinn had come to visit him. "So Quinn, what is the information that you believe I would like to know?" He asked. They stopped in a middle of a clearing in the forest for Quinn to reply. "Well," Quinn said, "I have heard that there is a vampire hunter after you, and I believe that you may want to watch your back." Ash snorted, and then said, "So, Quinn, you think that an amateur vampire hunter would be able to kill, the Lord of the Night World, even though he is protected by the best security around, and that they would be able to get into his property?" Quinn was about to answer, when he heard something behind them hit the ground.

The boys quickly turned around, to see a person dressed all in black, with a long sword in their hands. They could tell from the close fitting outfit, that the attacker was female. Quinn believed that the person in front of them had jumped down from a tree. _Yes, Ash, I do believe that she can get in._ Quinn sent him. The hunter, who was now stood up, advanced on the males; they backed away. "Oh come on, fight me like the men you think you are!" She said. "We would," Quinn retorted, "If you didn't have a long sword in your hand!"

"Bokken." She corrected.

Wanting to fight them, she put her bokken down. "If any of you touch it, I will kill you." She said. "Quicker than I planned to kill you…" She murmured under her breath. "Now how would you do that?" Ash asked (**A/N: Pissing off a vampire hunter, not a good idea**). "I have hidden weapons." She said simply, smirking, well; the guys guessed she would be smirking, although they couldn't tell as she had a scarf on her head.

Quinn stepped forward. The female snorted, she thought that this would be easy. She bowed to him, before standing in a fighting stance. Quinn just nodded, telling her to get on with it. She preformed a perfect roundhouse kick, and landed it on his nose. Quinn then made a dive for her neck, but she dodged it. She tried another attack, but this time Quinn dodged it. They continued like this for another few minuets, before the hunter pulled a knife out of her boot. Quinn, distracted by the knife didn't block her next attack properly. She ended up straddling him with the wooden knife to his throat.

Thierry, seeing that another vampire was in trouble, tried to help. The hunter said, "One step closer Descouedres, and I'll cut his throat. If any of you try to run, I'll cut his throat and then hunt you down." Thierry stayed where he was, so the hunter said, "I met a vampire once, who was cocky, arrogant, evil and full of himself."

"Sounds like Quinn." Ash murmured. Quinn just glared at him. "Anyway," she said, "He said to me, 'I'm faster than any human. I'm stronger than any human. I can see better in the dark. And I'm much, much nastier.' " Quinn recognised the words said, he had only said them once before. "Well," she continued, "I'm smarter than any vampire. I'm more twisted than any vampire. I seek revenge. And I give no mercy. So guys, what's it gonna be? Cuz honey, I'm your worst nightmare, and I'm not afraid to kill you all right now."

"Sorry young lady," Thierry said, "My worst nightmare, about hunters anyway, is the Cat, and I have a reliable source, which coincidentally is underneath you, that tells me that she is in Boston, after setting an enclave on fire." The hunter snorted, "You honestly believe this son of a bitch?" She asked whilst shaking him. Thierry nodded. "Sweetie, you are very naïve," she said whilst unravelling her scarf, "Cuz I'm the Cat!" She pulled the whole scarf off, making her hair fall out, and tumble down her back. Quinn gasped. _Is that her? _Thierry asked him. _Yes, this is the Cat. _Quinn replied. Thierry took a step back, so he was in line with James and Ash. Then the boys gulped in unison.

**A/N: So, is it goooood? Do you like? Was it a quick update? Please tell me in all your fabulous reviews! Please Review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for da reviews! They are epic =P So this chap pretty much explains the last chapter! Sorry for the long update, but I've had school, exams and I've been writing other stories I hope to post on here soon. Enjoy =)**

**Also anything in italics is mind speak (except for the first line)**

_Thierry took a step back, so he was in line with James and Ash. Then the boys gulped in unison._

When unravelling her scarf, Rashel made sure Quinn was the only one who could see her face. Her hair was covering her face from both sides, and no one could see her smiling at him. Rashel glanced over at the boys, to see them really tense. _How long? _She asked Quinn. _Now's a good time, _he replied. She nodded, and then began to laugh, Quinn chuckling along with her. After a few seconds, Rashel stood up, and put the knife that was at Quinn's throat away. She held out a hand to help Quinn up, and he gladly took it.

The other guys were slightly confused at the moment, and were wondering what was happening in front of them. "What are you doing?" Thierry asked. "Wow," Rashel said, "For the Lord of the Night World, you're really thick. What does it look like? We're helping each other up."

"Duh," the boy, Ash, Rashel thought his name was, said, "We can see that, he meant why?" Quinn and Rashel looked at each other and smiled. They then turned back to look at the others, and Quinn wrapped his arm around Rashel. "Because we're soulmates." Rashel said, in a soft voice (for Rashel). Her eyes were not hiding any emotions, and they could see she was telling the truth.

The boys were standing there in shock, and Quinn and Rashel we're just looking at them. After about a minute, Quinn heard something. He looked to the path where he had entered from, to see seven other people running up the natural path. "Lord Thierry," a young woman panted, werewolf, "We're here. Where is the hunter?" He could feel his soulmate cross her arms. "It's alright Lupe." Thierry said. "Oh, Ok then, James, why did you call Poppy then?" The werewolf, Lupe, asked. Quinn looked over at his soulmate, and her face was one of shock. James shrugged. "Well," A pixie-like girl said, "If there is no problem, can we go back to the mansion?"

"Course we can Poppy." James said. "Thank you Jamie." The pixie-like girl, Quinn had now deciphered that she was a vampire, replied. With that, they all set off towards the mansion, Rashel making sure to pick up her bokken.

They were now back in the back garden when a long-blonde haired witch turned around. "I thought Quinn entered alone." She said. The rest of the group stopped, and the vampire that had opened the door for Quinn said, "He did."

"Thought so," the witch said. "Well, if he did enter alone, who is that?" She asked, pointing at Rashel. "Really?" Rashel asked, "They notice now?" Before anyone had chance to do or say anything, the werewolf was attacking, in human form. Before she was too close, Rashel pulled the knife out of her boot, and pulled of a compartment, to reveal a silver knife. She held it up to the 'wolf's throat and the werewolf stopped in her tracks. "Thought so." Rashel said. "'Wolves always act on instinct." The werewolf backed off, and Rashel put the knife away. "I'm a friend." Rashel said. They all nodded, and made their way into the mansion. They would discuss it later.

They entered the main living room, and they all sat down, the pixie and James together, the long-haired witch with a boy who had sandy hair, a human, another blond witch, this time with short hair, sat by a boy with dark brown hair, another human, Thierry and Ash sat on chairs, whilst the 'wolf and the vampire who answered the door, stood up. Rashel and Quinn sat down on the nearest seats. "Lord Thierry?" The werewolf asked, "Are you sure there is no threat?" Thierry sighed and then said, "Yes Lupe, I'm positive there is no threat to us or Circle DayBreak, now relax and calm down." The 'wolf nodded, and her posture relaxed slightly.

"Now Quinn, can please introduce us to your friend over there?" Thierry asked. Quinn nodded and said, "This is Rashel Jordan, my soulmate." There were a few gasps from the others who hadn't been there when Rashel had told them before. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Thierry asked. "We would like to join circle DayBreak." Quinn simply said. "So, just to be sure, there is no threat to us, and there is not a vampire hunter after me?" Thierry questioned. "No, that was a lie, but there may be a stupid, naïve, young hunter after you somewhere, but I wouldn't know." Quinn replied.

"What was the big scene out there then?"

"We have a reputation"

"Why were you hurting each other?" This time Rashel spoke, "I was not hurting Quinn… badly…" After saying this, Rashel bit her lip, a habit of hers. "So, you're not really the Cat?" Ash asked. "Actually, I am." Rashel said. "Ummm, quick question, who's the Cat?" The pixie asked. "She was only turned into a vamp last summer," Ash said to Rashel. He then turned back to the pixie, and said, "The Cat Is a vampire hunter who all Night People are afraid of. Night People are actually offering a reward for the hunter. This hunter has been all over the country, New York, New Orleans, Chicago, L.A. I even believe she's been here before. She has killed the most vampires and Night People than any other hunter. She leaves a mark on her victim's forehead, a cat's claw. The Cat…" He was cut off by Rashel saying, "And, the Cat is right here." Ash apologised, and said to the copper curled vampire, "So, the Cat, seriously deadly."

"Hey, I've just realised something," the 'wolf said from the corner, "You know how the Cat is deadly, and Quinn strikes fear into the hearts of vampires and humans alike, well, they're the perfect match. Both are lethal, and both will kill you without a moment's hesitation." Rashel smirked, and then said, "Well then, I have no hesitation to kill you, and as you pointed out, Quinn would agree with me." The werewolf cowered back slightly, but still stood her ground.

"Well, before this gets out of hand, shall we introduce ourselves and briefly tell our stories?" A long-blonde haired witch asked. Thierry nodded, and she continued to speak. "So, hi. I'm Thea Harman, and this is my soulmate Eric Ross. I'm a witch, and Eric's human" The long-blonde haired witch said. "I was expelled, along with my cousin, from my old school, and I moved to Eric's school. I found out Eric was my soulmate, and Blaise, my cousin, got overprotective, and tried to use her charm and magic, which had gotten us expelled from five schools in the past two years, to make Eric hers. I attempted to use a spirit to protect Eric, but released the wrong one by mistake. This spirit killed a guy in our year, one of Blaise's admirers to be precise. In the end, we sent the spirit back and joined Circle DayBreak."

"Jamie! Can we go next?" The pixie asked. James nodded his head. "Hi! I'm Poppy North and this is my soulmate James Rasmussen. James is lamia vampire, and I'm a made vampire, and a lost witch." Pappy said, with a bright smile. "Last summer I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and the only way to save me was by turning me into a vampire. So, my parents believe I'm dead, and my twin brother, Phillip, also a lost witch, got pissed with James, and attempted to kill him. After I 'woke up', I went to live in James' flat. Ash came round, and tried to convince me that I was going to harm James, and cause him trouble as I was turned illegally. We went to Vegas, where I met Thea and Blaise. Ash took me to Thierry's summer solstice party, where he tried to expose me. But Jamie saved me, and told Ash that one day he would fall in love and it would hurt."

"It did." Ash said. "Hey, I'm Ash Redfern. My soulmate sent me away for a year, so I could right my wrongs. Her name is Mary-Lynette, and she lives in Briar Creek. She's human." Quinn's eyes widened. He was fortunate; Rashel had done as many wrongs as he had. It would have been hypocritical of her to send him away. _I wouldn't do that anyway. _Rashel's voice told him. He smiled a secret smile for her. "Anyway, my sister's ran away from the enclave. I went to fetch them, before Quinn had the chance to. I met my soulmate, who likes to kick my shins. She killed a werewolf who tried to kill me, and was going to turn her, and the she sent me away to right my wrongs. She told me to come back in a year, and I intend to." Rashel looked at Quinn. She hadn't known that. But then again, they hadn't known each other properly, until about a week ago.

"That leaves us." The shorter witch said. "Hello, I'm Gillian Lennox/Harman, a lost witch until mid-December. This is my soulmate David Blackburn, human. I almost died early December, and I was brought back to life by someone who called himself Angel. Angel helped me become popular. He made a few requests, but I didn't mind, until people started to get hurt. It turned out that Angel, his real name Gary Fergeon, was a lost witch, and also my cousin, who had unfinished business. He accidentally killed a girl who disturbed him when he was practicing spells. David and I helped to send him off in peace."

Rashel nodded. She had heard of a case similar to this when she was in Chicago a couple of years ago. A young girl had unfinished business on the Earth, and attached to a vampire to help her. It was a shame she had killed the vampire… "So," Poppy said, "Are you going to tell us your story?" Rashel looked over to Quinn, to see he had an amused expression on his face. _It's up to you, _he told her through the silver cord.

"I'm not going to go into details, but I had a crap childhood, my mom was killed by a vampire, I also thought my best friend was. I grew up with many foster families, telling each my story. Vampire hunters taught me to defend for myself. The last place I went with a foster family, was Boston. Up until about a week ago, I had lived there for two years. One night, after I killed a leec… I mean vamp, I visited my friends The Lancers. They were going on a mission to a warehouse area, as many girls were going missing around there, and I joined them. A lancer and I watched from high ground, whilst the other two scouted below. I heard a racket, and we went to investigate. Turns out that they were fighting a single vampire." Rashel saw Ash raise his eyebrows at Quinn; Quinn just shrugged.

"Anyway," Rashel continued, "I snook up behind the vampire and whacked him on the head with a wooden mallet. We then took the unconscious body to the cellar and tied him up. The others then left me with the vamp, whilst they went to search for others. I stood over him and prepared to stake him, as the others were going to torture him, and I don't agree with torturing them. But then he woke up, that's when I knew I couldn't stake him." Lord Thierry smiled, obviously knowing that it was the soulmate connection.

"In the end we began to fight, and our hands touched, and then a sort of electricity sparked up between us. So, when the Lancers came back, I let the vamp, I had then found out his name was Quinn, John Quinn, go. The Lancers got pissed, and we went our separate ways. The next night I went back, when I saw a truck. Then the truck stopped and a girl fell out. She ran in my direction, and we ended up escaping. She told me what was happening to the missing girls, and how they were being abducted." Everyone looked at Quinn; they knew he was involved, not just from him being caught the night before, but from his reputation.

"Anyway, I managed to get chosen from the club where the girls were being abducted from, by Quinn, and eventually I was taken to an enclave…" Rashel was interrupted by Ash shouting, "So that's why there was a fire!"

"No Ash, there was not a fire because my soulmate got onto the enclave. So, why don't you listen to Rashel and find out?" Quinn shot at him.

"Anyway, he took us to the mansion and twenty three other girls were there and I set them free. I then went back to the mansion on the enclave, preparing to kill the guests who were there for a blood fest, when Quinn stopped me. We then found out that the host was the person who killed my mother, and the he revealed my best friend, who had been turned into a vampire. Then this girl, who was one of the captives, and also a vampire hunter from the night of the warehouse, came back and set the mansion on fire. Quinn pulled me out, and I grabbed my four year old friend. Quinn then went back into the fire, and fetched the vampire hunter. We then escaped onto a yatch, and I tied up some lose ends before we travelled here." Rashel finished.

Everyone began to nod, thinking just how much Rashel may have left out.

"Does the vampire have a name?" Thea asked gently. Rashel nodded, but she couldn't say it. "Hunter." Quinn told them, "Hunter Redfern." Everyone gasped. They had thought Hunter was a good vampire, looked out for other vampires. But, they were clearly wrong.

After a few minutes of silence, David made an attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, we have a tradition, and it is that if anyone joins Circle DayBreak, that night we head down to the heart of Vegas, and celebrate." The DayBreakers began to nod. "Well then," David said, "I suggest we get ready."

**A/N: I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER THAT HAS BEEN KILLING ME TO WRITE FOR AGES! YAY! Goddess knows how proud I feel. I would like to say sorry it took me like two months to update, but I had exams, school got crazy and I know I'm giving excuses, but I hope you forgive me. Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you in the next chapter, but I also have some good. I also promise not to take as long to update from now onwards. Please Review =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love them. So, like I said in the last chapter, I have some bad news. So, unfortunately, to all of you reviewers, this will be the last chapter. I'm grateful to those who have been reviewing from the beginning, and I appreciate how much of a better author you have made me. So I have said I also have some good news. I promise to tell you the good news at my Authors Note in the bottom. So, for the last time in this story… Enjoy =)**

**I would like to thank Lamia Vampress for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you =)**

**Also anything in italics is mind speak**

Half an hour later, the residents of the mansion went back into the living room, all of them dressed to impress. Quinn, who didn't need to change, was sitting on the sofa. He watched as all the boys walked in, each wearing a shirt and pair of jeans, Thierry was also wearing a jacket onto, making him look mature for his age. Ash, who to many Night World people was known for his dashing good looks and long list of one-night stands, was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white shirt with a pattern of black irises on the back. David again, wore deep blue jeans, but paired this with a deep blue shirt, drawing attention to his tousled hair. Quinn thought that for a human, David would be considered handsome to human girls. Eric, the other human, who apparently was pinned after by many human girls, was wearing a faded pair of jeans, with a rusty red shirt, which brought out his leafy green eyes. Thierry, as said before, was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a black jacket, and his signature black rose ring. And James wore a dark grey shirt, faded jeans and a black iris necklace.

They all sat there in silence, waiting for the girls to come in. Once all the girls, except for Rashel, did, all the boys gaped. Gillian wore a form fitting knee length halter neck sea blue dress, with a matching pair of four inch stilettos, with a silver charm bracelet holding her black dahlia charm. Her hair had been straightened, and her bangs covered one of her eyes. Thea was wearing a pure white strapless dress that came to a stop just above the knee, with a pair of white ballet flats. Around her neck was a hand made (**A/N: by Blaise**) silver chain with a black dahlia dangling from the edge. The design of the chain was breathtaking. She had her hair forming into soft curls. Poppy wore a mid-thigh vibrant red flowing dress, with a black belt and a black rose snaking up the side. She matched this with a pair of five inch red strappy stilettos. Her hair was still in ringlets. The girls went and sat down by their soulmates. A minute later Lupe walked in. "Lord Thierry Sir, Nilsson and I will be around in the casino, making sure no harm will come to you." She waited for Lord Thierry to nod before turning to leave.

After a few more minutes of silence, Lord Thierry turned to Quinn and said, "I will have one of my maids set up a room for you. Is there any floor in particular that you would like it on?" Quinn shrugged and said, "First will be fine." They then left the conversation at that.

A few moments later, they heard footsteps on the stairs. They all turned to the door just in time to see Rashel enter wearing her sexy black dress that she had bought for a mission. Quinn could now see that it had spaghetti straps, a fairly low neck line, and it barely came to her mid thigh. She had put on a pair of black peep-toe three inch stiletto heels. Her hair was down, and was wavy. Before Quinn was able to say anything, Rashel sent him a message through the silver chord. _Before you say anything, I was phoning Timmy. Also, this is the only dress I own so…_

_I wasn't going to say anything. But, you look amazing. Is Timmy alright?_

Rashel smiled and nodded. She hadn't expected Quinn to like Timmy. She was happy he did. "Well then," David said, breaking the silence, "Shall we be off?" They all nodded, and followed Nilsson to the limo.

*Thirty Minutes Later (Due To Traffic)*

Once the limo had stopped, the DayBreakers stepped out. Rashel looked up to the casino's name, and saw that it was Circus Circus. She had heard that this place was a rather cool place, and she was looking forward to it. They all walked into the foyer as a group, before the boys walked off to the bar to get themselves and the girls a drink. The girls stood there chatting, when a group of four guys strode up to them. Firstly the girls ignored them, but when the guys kept touching them, Poppy turned around, extremely annoyed, and said, "Do you mind?" The guys then produced a gun, and the one who had been nudging Rashel said, "No, but if you don't come outside with us, well, who knows what happens." Poppy stood frozen, and Rashel was experiencing déjà vu. In the space of a week she had had two guns pointed at her. The guy who had been harassing Thea then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my witch; I have an iron crow bar just inside my reach. So don't you even think of using magic, otherwise I'm sure a trip to your stupid Goddesses is in order." (**A/N: I honestly don't think that, and I'm sorry if I offended any of you. It's just the character.**) The girls hurried outside, but not quick enough to stop the returning boys spotting them.

The boys dropped the drinks and ran outside. They looked around but couldn't see the girls anywhere. _RASHEL! Where are you? _Quinn asked her. His soulmate's reply was a mere two words, but two crucial ones. _Back Alley._ Quinn then told the others, and they ran round back. They then saw the girls being held roughly by the gang. Two of the gang had guns, and the other two crowbars. Quinn could tell that two of the gang were vampires, and the other two were humans. Quinn cleared his throat, before saying, "I suggest you let them girls go, well unless you want to get hurt." The group just snorted and continued down the alley. "You asked for it." Quinn muttered. He then launched himself at the guy holding Rashel, making him release her, and began to tear at his throat. Following Quinn's steps, James went after Poppy's attacker, and Thierry and Ash went after Thea and Gillian's attackers. Once the girls had been freed, they all ran over to Eric and David, as although they may be humans, they could protect them if necessary. All the girls ran, all but Rashel who produced a stake from... somewhere in her dress. She then proceeded to stake the vampires, but then figured two less gang members to the world would be useful, so she staked them too. The group watched as she moved with skill, accuracy, almost dance-like, as she moved with zanshin.

Once she was finished, she wiped the blood on the cleanest member's trousers (**A/N: Or pants. What do you call them in America?**), and put the stake back in place. She then smiled at Quinn who was shaking his head. "That was amazing, but we may want to get out of here." Eric said, pointing at the security camera. They turned around to see Nilsson and Lupe. Nilsson had pulled the limo just in front of the alley. Lupe grinned before saying, "Shortest night on the town yet." They all nodded before piling into the limo.

*Ten minutes later (**A/N: After driving recklessly**)*

Once they was all back at the mansion, they headed up to their rooms. Quinn and Rashel were showed the way by one of Thierry's maids. They had a stunning room which overlooked the garden and forest. Quinn stripped down to his boxers and got into the king sized bed. Rashel put an over-sized T-shirt on and joined him. She snuggled up to him, her head fitting perfectly into the nook of Quinn's shoulder and head. She then began to drift off (**A/N: MORE SLEEPING XP**). Just before she went to sleep, she said, "Quinn?"

"Hmmm?" Came his reply. "I think I'm going to like it here." She said. So am I, Quinn thought, before watching the rise and fall of his soulmate's sleeping chest. So am I.

**A/N: And that my readers, is the end, of my first story on fanfiction. Sloppy ending I know and I would like to apologise to Lamia Vampress who has been asking for something, that I as a writer am unable to deliver. Lamia Vampress I am sorry I was unable to produce and good jealousy scenes between Rashel and Quinn. But if you are interested, a new story of mine if basically themed on jealousy, although it has not been published yet. So that my friends, is how I think Quinn and Rashel would tie up lose ends before joining Circle DayBreak. But before I go I promised good news. And the good news to all of ****you, who liked this story, is that if it is wanted, I have an idea for a sequel. Tell me in your reviews if you think I should do a sequel or not, and if you review for this last chapter, I will thank you in the sequel. So again for the last time in this story, Please Review =)**


End file.
